


I Will Forever Love You

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: The aftermath of Alec's possession.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	I Will Forever Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Hey.” Magnus says softly as he sits down beside Alec.

Alec doesn’t say anything, unsure of how to approach the elephant in the room. Instead he takes another sip of his coffee and plays with the hem of his sweater. Magnus does nothing but sits too, his eyes down on his lap. He’s oddly quiet, has been for the past few days and it scares Alec. He’s not used to this. He’s not used to any of this. He doesn’t know how to make it better, how to get Magnus to forgive him. How to make Magnus better. This is the first time he’s gotten out of bed in a few days. They haven’t ever really talked about it before, the depression that Magnus has gone through, or Alec’s for that matter. It’s always just been here but never said. Symptoms not making themselves well known or prominent until now.

Alec wants to say a million things, most of them asking how Magnus is doing, what he can do to help, but the guilt is eating away at him. It claws and chews to his very core, so much so that when he opens his mouth to speak, the words that come out are, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

Magnus looks up. He looks impossibly tired, so tired that Alec’s afraid he’ll fall over from exhaustion. All that time spent in bed, doing nothing has taken a toll on him. Maybe he hasn’t really been sleeping is Alec’s next thought as he stares into his non-glamoured golden eyes. They’re so beautiful, stunning to Alec and they make him loose his train of thought briefly as he stares.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Alec- Alexander.” Magnus says as he swallows the lump in his throat. “I am sorry. I- It’s been too much for me to handle lately. I couldn’t take the stress and sadness from everything that has occurred. I’m sorry I’ve been so… Depressed.”

“No, baby, no.” Alec says as sadness pools into his stomach. He reaches out instinctively to Magnus, wrapping his hands around the warlocks. He squeezes gently and Magnus returns the gesture as he looks up, a soft smile in his eyes. “I- I love you. I shouldn’t have let that demon in. I didn’t mean… I’m so sorry, Mags.”

“Shh, darling, shh.” Magnus says as he rubs his thumb against the palm of Alec’s hand. “It’s not your fault. Alexander, it’s not your fault. Even the strongest Shadowhunters have been possessed. It’s not your fault, my love, anything you did while under possession was not your fault. If you need me to say it, I forgive you, but it’s not your fault, love.”

There’s tears in Alec’s eyes as he asks gently, “Can I kiss you?”

Magnus nods his head and leans in slowly as Alec does the same. They meet somewhere in the middle. It’s slow and a little desperate at the same time, but it doesn’t last more than a few seconds before they pull away, their foreheads resting on each other’s. Alec breathes deeply as he reaches one of his arms to wrap around Magnus’s back. Magnus follows his actions and brings his arms around Alec as well. They pull each other close into a desperate hug, clinging to each other like the other is a life line.

“I Love you, Alexander.” Magnus says into Alec’s neck and shoulder. “I will forever love you.”

Alec’s breathe hitches as he starts to cry. “Me too.”

Magnus’s eyes fill with tears, too. They both hang on even tighter. Neither ready to let go just yet.


End file.
